


Learning

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: They’ve been best friends over half their lives. They know how they deal with trauma, what makes them happy, who they trust. They can recognize when someone is impersonating their partner. But they don’t know each other physically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers to 4x12. Really not my usual writing style, the language is more colorful and gentle, but I wanted to experiment.

She never wanted to stop kissing him. 

Kissing Phil Coulson was like nothing else. They had kissed once or twice on undercover ops, but it had never been like this. Those kisses had been more withdrawn and far less intense. 

Intense was the only word to describe the way he was kissing her now.

Once hand cupped the back of her head, stroking her hair, while the other held onto her just beneath her ribs. His mouth pressed to hers, overlapping her bottom lip and not afraid to take control. She’d never found herself to like kissing so much until now, but kissing him was all she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

Although, now that she thought about it, there were more interesting things they could be doing than kissing right now.

Melinda was about to pull back and suggest just that, opening her mouth to do so, but he took that as an invitation to slide his tongue over the inside of her lower lip and she was gone, groaning against him. He explored her mouth expertly with his tongue, finding all the spots that made her shake. Her hands went into his hair and though there wasn’t much to grab onto still held him there, nails scratching against his head. He moaned like she was killing him and she finally took the opportunity to pull away, taking in his flushed features and panting chest.

“Wow.” She said. Phil chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers, and nodded.

“Why did we wait thirty years to do that?” He asked smirking. “And why did we both need to die and have you replaced by a robot to get here?”

“Don’t remind me.” She said grimacing placing another chaste kiss to his lips and making sure the door was firmly shut. “We have thirty years to make up for then.” She said. 

He brushed her hair away from her temple. She had found out pretty quickly that he loved her hair - loved touching it, smelling it, running his fingers through it. “I feel like I know you so well mentally, emotionally... And yet not much at all physically.” He murmured.

“Phil. We used to spar all the time at the Academy. I think you know me pretty well physically.” She teased, even though she knew what he meant. 

He chuckled. “Okay, maybe I know how good you are at getting me on my back, for lack of a better word.” He said smirking. “But there are definitely parts I am not familiar with that I want to be.”

She laughed. “I guess we’ll just need to figure them out together.” She said kissing him again and drawing him towards her bunk. 

“I should probably have thought ahead. Maybe gotten a hotel room so we weren’t in a twin bed rolling around like a couple of teenagers.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think either of us could have predicted that I would be held captive by a mad scientist. So I think I can forgive you for not thinking ahead.” She teased.

“Are you sure you’re not upset? About... The android?” Phil asked tentatively.

Melinda sighed when he moved to nuzzle her neck, as if even thinking about the second false version of her bothered him. “Not with you. You didn’t know.” She said. She could feel him smile against her neck and rolled her eyes at what a dork he was, pushing him towards the bed before digging around in her bedside drawer for a condom. He laid down on the bed, watching her, and when she looked up with the contraceptive in her hand he was just looking at her like... Well, like a lovesick puppy.

“You’re a dork, Phil.” She said affectionately, crawling on top of him and kissing him lovingly. 

“I’m your dork.” He responded smirking.

She couldn’t help the small smile at that. Yes, he was her dork, and they had waited far too long for that to be true. She started tugging at her shirt, pulling it off as she sat close to him, their knees touching. His hands went to cover hers, stopping her. “Wait.” He said softly. She looked up, her dark brown eyes meeting his pale blue. “Let me do it. Slowly. I want to savor this.” He said. “Explore, remember?” He added.

Melinda rolled her eyes because he was always so sentimental, and she loved it. Her hands went above her head so he could slowly pull off her shirt with one hand, the other exploring every inch of skin he found. 

“Amazing.” He said, his hands brushing over her skin. She shivered as his rough fingertips caressed the tops of her breasts, her shoulders, her belly. He pressed a kiss to her neck as she moved to unbutton his shirt, baring his chest to her. This was all at once too slow for her and just right - she wanted him, badly, but she wanted to enjoy this.

She ran her hand over his chest, the light brown hair tickling her palm, and she wondered what it would be like to run her tongue along his chest. Deciding that tonight was a night for finding what each other liked rather than just exploring each other’s bodies, she leaned forward, starting just above his belly button and licking with the tip of her tongue up his chest before pressing her lips over his neck. He swore, his hips arching off the bed, as her tongue moved over him, chanting her name like a prayer. “Melinda.” He hissed, pulling her back up to kiss him. This kiss was more frantic than the others they’d shared, and didn’t have any of the tentativeness from the previous ones. Instead, he was insistent, his tongue thrusting in her mouth in the same way she wanted other parts to.

As Phil was distracted by the kiss, she slid her arms behind her back, unhooking her bra and sliding it off, letting it fall off the bed without him noticing so he didn’t realize her top half was naked until her bare breasts pressed to his chest.

He wrenched himself away to stare with unabashed adoration, pressing her gently down to the bed so he could kiss and lick over her breasts, taking her nipple between his teeth and teasing it expertly, the other teased by his rough fingers. She was gasping and rocking her hips up, whimpering his name.

Phil, ever obliging, slid down her leggings, pulling them off, his hand stroking her calf and thigh muscles longingly thinking off dancing with her getting the church painting and pulling her leg up around him. How badly he’d wanted her that night. And every night before, and every night since. He ground his hips into hers, her gasp drowned out by his groan of pleasure. 

He was hard already, against his best friend, and she wasn’t rejecting him or disgusted or brushing him off. No, instead she was holding him tighter like she wanted him and it was exhilarating. He started tugging at his pants, wanting them off, and not quite sure why that wasn’t happening.

“Phil. Belt.” She teased smirking.

He felt himself turning a bit red and she kissed the tip of his nose, the noise she made coming as close to a giggle as Melinda May could get. He straddled her sides to take off his belt and undo the fly of his pants before lying back above her, her hands tugging off his pants. Faced with the smooth expanse of her collarbone, he decided to mark her, though kept it just beneath her ear so her hair would cover it. Even if he was technically now in charge and the rules on relationships between agents were far more relaxed, he didn’t want to cause any more problems than necessary. Besides, he didn’t want the team to find out because she was covered in bite marks. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding the crotch of her panties against his length through his boxers. He could practically feel her heat between the two thin layers of fabric. She moaned beneath him, and he remembered something she had said when Ward betrayed them. 

“I thought you didn’t like the guy on top.” He said, worrying he was making her feel uncomfortable. Melinda kissed him gently. 

“I didn’t like Ward on top.” She said. “I didn’t want someone I didn’t trust to take control. You... You I trust.”

He smiled and kissed her again slipping off her panties gently his hands running over her inner thighs, gasping at feeling her pussy wet. She was shaved, which didn’t surprise him, but was still endlessly arousing. He groaned into her mouth, his hands slipping over her sliding through her wetness trying not to let his mind wander to how good she’d feel around him. His thumb found her clit, making her gasp and her nails dig into his shoulders, and he followed that sound, pressing harder as he slid two fingers into her, feeling her clench around him.

He rubbed against her clit following every noise to find what made her react, pushing her forward and watching as her back arched higher off the bed and her legs jerking, losing control of her movements. 

“Phil.” He heard her gasp in his ear, so quiet and yet so intimate, letting out a loud whine as she came around his fingers. His mouth dropped open in awe at the sight of watching her climax - she’d never looked more beautiful.

He slipped his fingers out of her and licked them, eagerly thinking about tasting her next time, not noticing that she was watching him and biting her lip at the sight of his drenched fingers in his mouth. 

She kissed him hard and he groaned, too distracted by her lips to notice her hands slipping into his boxers until they were wrapped around his cock. He gasped, not even realizing just how hard he was until he had to clench his teeth and shut his eyes as she moved her hand over him. “Relax, Phil.” She murmured. Even after all those years, he loved hearing her saying his name. It felt... Intimate. He tried to relax under her hand through he still shook with need, and felt her pushing off his boxers, picking up the condom and unwrapping it, carefully pinching the tip to roll it on his length. They already had five kids now, not counting Bobbi and Hunter, so while he knew they both always wanted children it wasn’t going to happen, at least, not by accident. 

He maneuvered them so he was on top of her but she was partially propped up by pillows, dark hair fanned out against his gray sheets, and pressed against her entrance, hissing at the contact of her wet and hot so close to him. He felt like sobbing because finally, finally, they were here. They’d waited so long and he just wanted to be with her in every way possible. Instead, he buried his face against her neck, pressing a kiss behind her ear. “I love you.” He whispered, sliding home. 

Melinda gasped both at his words and at the feeling of him inside her. This was all new but she didn’t even need to think about it to know she felt the same way. This was all she had ever wanted and after spending so much time waiting she didn’t want to waste any time not knowing how they both felt. “I love you too.” She said, pulling him back up, pretending not to notice the tears brimming in his eyes - and she would never admit that she felt like crying, no matter how true it was. They were finally together, after all this time, all this pain. The last sexual partners either of them had were now dead, even though she knew Andrew would have wanted her to be happy, to be happy with Phil, and she thought Rosalind would feel the same. 

But that was living in the past. And now, in the present, Phil Coulson was above her, inside of her. Loving her. 

She felt him gently thrust and wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to move. She was flexible enough that her legs went around his waist, ankles crossed, wrapped fully around him, as if she wanted to shield him from the world, even though he was the one above her, effectively doing the same. But that’s what they did, wasn’t it? Shield people. Romantically or not, they were each other’s shields, the thing that kept them grounded while the storm of their worlds raged around them and tore them apart. 

“Melinda.” He whispered, pushing her hair away from her face. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, stilling inside her despite the fact that she could feel him, twitching and eager.

“Just that I can’t believe we’re here now. How far we’ve come.” She said, cupping his cheek and bringing him close. 

“There’s a lot more left to come.” He said, kissing her again as he started to roll his hips, making them both moan.

She could tell he was close, and pressed her hand between her own legs to tease herself, feeling his own join hers, their fingers intertwining to push her over the edge. She let out a particularly loud whimper and panted his name as she came. At the same time, he let out a shout of “Mel!” against her skin, as if intending to make out her full name but losing control in a string of curses that drowned it out as he came apart on top of her.

He was panting above her, stroking her cheek, and rolled to his side, effectively pinned between the wall and the bed. She smiled and tugged him down so she could properly snuggle against him, surprising him that she had interest in snuggling but not so much. Melinda’s affectionate touches may have been rare but that made them all the more precious. 

They still had so much to learn, but neither could wait.


End file.
